In addition to the imidazopyridin-2-one derivatives described in the present application, structurally similar compounds with pharmacological action have already been described in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,341 describes imidazopyridin-2-one derivatives for the treatment of fever and pain. WO02/30886 describes angiogenesis inhibitors which have an imidazopyridin-2-one base structure among other compounds.
Compounds with inhibitory action on endothelial lipase are described in the prior art, for example in WO2004/094394, WO2004/094393 or WO2004/093872.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative compounds which bring about inhibition of endothelial lipase.